


Curious Crimes

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: There’s an odd crime spree occurring in New York. Dee has a theory.





	Curious Crimes

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Motive’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

There’s a motive behind every crime; figure that out and you stand a pretty good chance of finding the person or persons responsible. That was just basic police work. Not that figuring out motives was always easy; in many cases, there were any number of possibilities ranging from greed to revenge, and a whole lot of other things besides.

This was different though; the latest crime spree to hit New York had everyone baffled. Multiple break-ins had been reported across the city, and yet the only thing that any of the victims could be sure had been taken were wire coat hangers.

“I can’t believe we’re investigating this!” JJ grumbled. “We work serious crimes, and what’s serious about the theft of wire coat hangers? We should be glad someone’s taking those awful things! As far as I’m concerned, whoever it is, they’re doing the world a favour.” 

Leaning back in his seat, fiddling with his pen, Dee frowned thoughtfully. “Are we even sure they’re bein’ stolen?” he asked.

Ryo glanced towards his partner, curious. “What d’you mean?”

“Well, I don’t know about anyone else, but I’ve always had my suspicions about them. Think about it; you move into a new apartment and there’s a metal coat hanger already in the closet. Maybe you bring another one with you from your old place, and maybe you don’t, but the next time you look, there’s six of them. Where do they come from? You throw them out, and more appear, like they’re breedin’ or something.”

Drake nodded. “It’s true. When I moved in to my place, there was one in the closet, but now I have seven and I swear I didn’t put them there.”

“So what do you think’s happening?” Ryo asked Dee, an amused smile curving his lips.

“Mass migration,” Dee said firmly. “They’re not bein’ stolen, they’re leavin’ of their own accord.”

“Interesting theory,” Ryo chuckled, “but we should probably continue to investigate, just in case you’re wrong. Maybe these thefts are just trial runs, the thieves learning to get around various security systems before they go after what they really want.”

“Maybe,” Dee conceded doubtfully, “but I like my explanation better.”

“Right, because living coat hangers make so much more sense.” Ryo’s grin showed he was just teasing his partner.

“You never know; they could be an alien life form,” Dee replied seriously.

“You watch way too much sci-fi,” Ryo told him.

Nevertheless, when he got home that night Ryo dug through his closets and found no less than eleven wire coat hangers, even though he couldn’t ever remember bringing one home with him. There’d been two there when he’d moved it, but he’d assumed the previous resident had left them behind…

Gathering them all up, Ryo took them down to the dumpster and dropped them in. It never hurt to take precautions.

The End


End file.
